


Dear Inspiring.....

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Advice, Freewriting, Personal Growth, Rants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Something's been bothering me a lot, especially when it comes to my favorite subject - writing. I've decided to take the time out, and talk to you guys.





	Dear Inspiring.....

First of, let me apologize to anyone who is reading this, thinking I was updating any of my stories. Truth be told, I haven't been in the mood for writing lately, so I kind of strayed away from my computer and took some time out for myself. I'm sure some of you are aware that I have been having emotional/mental problems if you'd read my personal stories, so I'd thought it would do me so some good to just stay away, and try to get my mind back in order. That's not much of an excuse, and I'm sure some of you are tried of my endless empty promises, and I am just so sorry for that. I wish I could make it up to you guys, physically.

Secondly, I am writing this because there's this thing that's been nagging me as the years go on and the world becomes so much more dramatic, for the lack of better words. It started out as a thing that came to my favorite thing to do in the whole wild world - writing. I've seen it so many times over the last decade or so, and it's increasingly becoming something of a pandemic among other things - not just writing, but anything that has something to do with creativity or just expressing yourself in a more, better, positive, way. I know it's always been there, but it's usually never bad - not bad enough to have other people thinking that what they do is wrong, and should be ashamed of themselves. It's bothering me a lot, and the more I think about it, the more I'm starting to realize that about 80% of the world's population thinks this way, and that is just way too high for my comfort. The more these ideas and actions stew in my mind, the angrier I get, and frustrated to tears and sad and disappointed, and for me, it seems as though I'm yelling at a brick wall. The people we ( ~~are suppose to~~ ) admire doesn't seem to care that their actions are influences their younger audience, no one is willing to take the blame for anything, and I am _sick of it._ I am so sick of kids younger than me feeling suicidal because they think no one cares, I am so sick of people judging others because they don't seem to understand or want to admit that they don't understand, I am so sick of innocent people or media being _blamed_ for something that isn't their fault. I am sick of this world, of this hate, the judgmental trend, the bullying, the hurt, and the "I don't give a shit" attitude. YOU DO! YOU DO CARE! YOU KNOW YOU CARE, SO WHY? Why are you allowing something else to tell you what you can and cannot feel? Why are you giving into what 97% of the world has already given into? Why are you allowing yourself to become the very thing you hate?

And maybe it's not you, per say, but maybe you know someone who use to be everything they aren't anymore. Maybe they're no longer in your life, for the better or worse. Whatever the case may be, you know that that person, that someone you use to hang out with, use to call, use to say "they're my best friend!", use to love...is no longer that same person. I will never, in my life, believe that not one person can't be saved, but the bitter truth, the pill you have to swallow in order to live, to make it through the day, is that sometimes you can't save everyone; and sometimes, some people are better off trying to save themselves. There is nothing more in this world that I would want than to give every orphan child a loving home, a bed they can call their own, food to eat, clean water to bathe in, and some clothes on their backs. There is nothing more in this world that I would want than to give every abused animal a loving home, some TLC, and then release them back into the place that they belong, should they be strong enough to survive on their own. There is nothing more in this world that I would want than make every single person feel like they are loved in one way or another, to make them feel like they're important. But I'm not a superhero - and I can't save everyone. I can only do what is right in my heart, and if someone tells me I'm wrong, let them say I'm wrong. Call me weak, sensitive, or better yet, since this is 2018 and we're living in a cruel world, call me a "liberal". Tell me my ideals aren't good, and since I'm a women, I can only want one thing - to take control, to think "women are better than men" or some dumb shit that only a closed-minded person would come up with. _Tell me these things_ so when the times comes, and I am able to, I will prove you wrong. I don't want control, I don't think women are better than men or vice versa, I don't think religion is bad ( ~~it's not the greatest, but that's my opinion and I know not a good one. But these days, it's hard for me to see religion in a good light~~ ), I don't think white men are evil or every black person is a thief or killer, I don't think America is the greatest nation to ever been born and every other country sucks - none of these things are what makes me, me at all. In the deepest part of my heart, I believe we can live in harmony, I believe we can settle our differences, and see humanity the way it SHOULD be; that at the end of the day, we're just humans. We bleed the same color of blood, breathe in the same air, and I know, deep in your heart, you believe this too. The only thing that's ever been separating us is our skin color, our religion, our culture - things that in the end of the day, really shouldn't matter in the long run.

And any case, I'm getting off topic - I didn't write this for some big, "liberal" plan many trolls would want to call it. I wrote this because this was actually triggered by one thing that seems to run deep in the creative community - criticism. That's actually what that first paragraph was suppose to be talking about, instead of this big rant about the world and its fuck ups, but since this is some sort of free writing with no real guide, I suppose we can talk about those things later into this. I want to talk about criticism because I have notice that many people, even the famous, surprisingly ( ~~maybe not so~~ ) seems to take this to the heart, and as someone who would love to make a career out of writing, this saddens me. It's great to love what you do, but you have to make sure there's room for improvement - anyone who has ever given you helpful criticism didn't do it because they want you to fail, or better yet, is a 'hater' ( ~~we need to get that word out of our dictionary. I blame pop culture for it, really~~ ), they did it because for one, they do want you to succeed, and for two, you can be so much more better than you already are; if you're a good artist, why not become a great artist? If you're a good singer, why not become a great singer? Criticism is never trying to hinder you from doing your best, it's only trying to make sure you're doing your best. You can't just stop at 50%, 60%, 70%, hell, don't even stop when you're at 100%. If someone is doing 100%, do 120%. If someone is doing 120%, do 130%. The point is, you can always, _always_ become better than you were yesterday, and criticism is one of those ways to help you become better. And I know there's a right way and a wrong way to give criticism, which I will talk about in the next chapter of this. But what I want from you, is to make sure you  _never_ , ever, go into your favorite hobby thinking that the person who'd critique you is "just a hater" and that they "don't know what they're talking about." This isn't the right way to handle criticism, and it's been plaguing the creative community for so long. It needs to stop. I want it to stop. So, as an inspiring amateur writer myself, maybe writing this and giving tips will help you guys out there as well to have a better understanding of what it actually means to be creative.

 

Don't give up on your dreams, they can take you places.           


End file.
